


Dramatics

by Xeue



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeue/pseuds/Xeue
Summary: A (hopefully) long fic that has no update schedule. Some textfic parts, some not.No homo. It's all a mess.Sleepover time.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Craig Tucker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

coin has created a groupchat. Participants: coin(Token Black), spaceman(Craig Tucker), fucking_hoe69(Eric Cartman), beanie(Tweek Tweak), tacoswag(Clyde Donovan), russian-man(Kyle Broflovski), Coochie(Kenneth McCormick), Comedy(Jimmy Valmer), aiaiai(Leopold Stotch), satan(Stan Marsh), thsbdmfhjfj(Timmy Burch), thumbless(Scott Malkinson)

coin: does anyone want to hang out

spaceman: nah somebody would end up fucking

beanie: why woudl you dot tyta at fokent house heis parents oueve there and ere all like 15???$

fucking_hoe69: ye but token's rich

coin: bitch i'm still online and in this chat

fucking_hoe69: i know, what do you think i am, retarded??

coin: hoe i will beat your obese ass and ban you from this chat

fucking_hoe69: do it coward  
fucking_hoe69: you're all losers anyway  
fucking_hoe69: see you around

System: fucking_hoe69 has been banned for 2 hours. Reason: Slurs and Intense Cursing

coin: yall can curse as much as you want i just fucking hate cartman  
coin: it was the closest reason to "being annoying as fuck"

spaceman: why did you add him in the first place  
spaceman: and why did he get so mad

Coochie: yea are you secretly having a torrid love affair??

tacoswag: what

coin: yeah totally no homo  
coin: not like i literally just said i fucking hate him or anything

tacoswag: you could secretly be a tsundere

Coochie: clyde you fucking weeb

tacoswag: yep, thanks mx "i watch hentai for the plot"

Coochie: ok i forgive you  
Coochie: for using the right FUCKING PRONOUNS

coin: ken if someone uses the wrong pronouns tell me  
coin: even if its on accident, i am not afraid to square up

beanie: guys what id even happening i was away for lieke 2p seconds and youre al set eady going to beat s9meone up??,, atleats isnvite me goddamnf

Comedy: Are we beating someone up?

coin: it depends

Coochie: GUYS  
Coochie: AND GALS  
Coochie: AND NONBINARY PALS  
Coochie: I WILL TELL YOU I THINK  
Coochie: BUT NO GUARANTEES I WONT DO IT FIRST

aiaiai: Question; did something happen? I thought we were going to hang out with Token.

Coochie: dont worry we will, ill be there if you are <3

aiaiai: Aw, Ken, that's sweet.

coin: is this just going to turn into a bunch of gay couples hanging out or fucking

tacoswag: not me, i'm showing up and i'm straight like a beam of light

spaceman: but you bend when you come across a black hole.  
spaceman: right??

tacoswag is typing...

coin: you shot my shot and i think you did it right

tacoswag is typing...

spaceman: he hasn't been this quiet for this long since we were like 10

aiaiai: Did you break him???

coin: i think he did

beanie: dodn i nee dyo go chekc on hin im kinda nervoyse i hope hed okay

tacoswag: i'm not dead  
tacoswag: token  
tacoswag: check your dms

Comedy: Oh no

Coochie: 🤭

Comedy: Calm down Ken

-tacoswag-

t: hey uh  
t: what did you mean when you said he shot your shot  
c: well i meant   
c: sorry if i made you uncomfortable  
c: i just yknow  
c: i thought maybe i could  
c: pass my feelings as a joke  
t: so do you  
tacoswag is typing...  
t: i don't want to be like, too up front because i don't want to ruin anything we have because i really, really like you?? i don't know.  
c: do you feel the same?  
c: i mean  
c: romantically?? or sexually?? or even platonically?? i mean  
t: well  
t: i don't know  
t: would it be weird to say i feel like   
t: i just want to think on it for a bit?  
t: like maybe just let it sink in because my braincells don't function?  
c: whatever you need  
c: its okay to say no to me  
c: and if you dont like me that way we can just be friends  
c: or not, if you don't want  
t: thank you, token  
tacoswag is offline.

-Comedy- 

c: help  
C: What can I help with??  
c: i feel like i made a bad decision  
C: Is this about Clyde?  
c: yeah  
C: Any decision you have ever made with Clyde involved has been a good decision.  
c: first time for everything  
C: Including Clyde liking you back. Who knows, maybe the first time for this one was years ago.  
C: Don't get your hopes too up, but remember there's a bright side, too.  
c: thanks, jimmy. you're always the person i can turn to.  
-10 minutes pass-  
c: jimmy did i fuck up  
-4 minutes pass-  
C: SPRRY I FELL DOWN THE STEPS  
c: NK JIMMY ARE YOU OKAY  
C: I THINK SO CRAIG WAS HERE ALREADY SO IM NOT DEAD  
c: not dead is always good  
c: do you have all your bones  
C: I do not  
c: that may be a problem  
C: Possibly.  
c: get those bones back, its time to angrily invite everyone to my house again, cartmans 2 hrs are up

Groupchat

coin: so everyones good except jimmy

Comedy: I'm missing bones

thsbdmfhjfj: TIMMY

fucking_hoe69: what the fuck

thumbless: no one asked you

satan: why am i here

russian-man: hey look someone i'm friends with other than jimmy

beanie: HEY WHAT AVYROUT ME U BERIN YOU TEA

russian-man: okay so i'm friends with tweek too

fucking_hoe69: tweeks mom is a whore

System: fucking_hoe69 has been banned for 3 hours. Reason: Slurs and Intense Cursing

russian-man: haha dumbass


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some tyde development. craig says about 0 sentences  
> cartman respects the lgbt community but not you  
> no homo, y'all

aiaiai: Okay I'm still confused are we hanging out

russian-man: honestly fine as long as cartman doesn't show

fucking_hoe69: kyle stop being an uptight bitch

Coochie: oh ffs

coin: god fucking dammit

System: fucking_hoe69 has been banned for 5 hours. Reason: Bullying

russian-man: alright bois when're we all free  
russian-man: y'all good around 2am

coin: i damn near always am

aiaiai: Guys my bedtime is at 9pm

System: orange_jews has joined the chat via hyperlink

orange_jews: hello

russian-man: cartman we will ban this account too

orange_jews: what are your talking about

coin: who the fuck gave him the link

aiaiai: I had to he was going to eat my cat

Comedy: BUTTERS

aiaiai: What, Jimmy?

Comedy: YOU DON'T HAVE A CAT  
Comedy: HE DOES

aiaiai: Oh  
aiaiai: Why didn't I think of that

orange_jews: FINE I BLACKMAILED BUTTERS WITH A LIE TO GET BACK IN HERE TO BULLY YOU  
orange_jews: FUCKING  
orange_jews: ASS

tacoswag: yea you'd be into that wouldnt you CARTMEN

Coochie: yes cartmen plural

orange_jews: no homo

tacoswag: i will literally eat you  
tacoswag: no homo

coin: i was away for AN HOUR  
coin: AN HOUR  
coin: AND CARTMAN'S BACK, YOU'RE EATING EACH OTHER AND SAYING NO HOMO WAY TOO MUCH

Comedy: That's about what happens here lad

Coochie: lad  
Coochie: jimmy is irish

Comedy: Mhm yep  
Comedy: Irish crip

coin: irish blood.

orange_jews: irish gang war

aiaiai: This is not wholesome

tacoswag: this isnt a situation for not wholesome but ill excuse it because its butters  
tacoswag: you mind if token and i adopt you

aiaiai: Sure as long as you don't ground me

-tacoswag- 

t: hello yes i have made up my mind  
t: and have something wrong with me so i can only say things in meme formats  
c: wait really  
t: yeah i mean  
tacoswag is typing...  
t: yeah  
c: very well put  
t: thabk you  
c: are you crying  
t: no  
c: mhm  
c: not to ask you important questions while you're literally crying but uh  
coin is typing...  
t: yeah i want to date you  
c: okay  
t: okay

Groupchat

System: "Coochie" is now known as "a.whore"

a.whore: hah take that cartman

orange_jews: fuck you kenny

a.whore: bitch

coin: bitch

tacoswag: bitch

coin: you dare misgender my CHILD

orange_jews: fuck you ken

a.whore: honestly i'm going to treasue this character development forever  
a.whore: i didn't know cartman was capable of respecting the lgbt community

aiaiai: Isn't it the LGBTQ+ community

a.whore: yeah but i'm getting lazier and lazier  
a.whore: typing the whole acronym is for the rest of y'all

aiaiai: What if someone else is in the community and uses the entire acronym?

a.whore: thats them, whatever  
a.whore: i have no will to type

orange_jews: i may respect the lgbtq but i dont respect you

coin: ok boomer

aiaiai: Okay but genuinely what is happening

a.whore: yeah token just give a time and whoever shows up shows up, nbd

coin: fucken uHhuhh lets vibe arounf fuhhhHuuuh  
coin: didnt think this through did i  
coin: lets have a sleepover gAnG

russian-man: why are you being so awkward that's clyde's job

tacoswag: kyle are you trying to start a fight

russian-man: yeah :)

tacoswag: *:^)

coin: break into my house at 7 bois

russian-man: WHY DO THEY NEED A NOSE

tacoswag: HE NEEDS TO BREATHE

russian-man: NO  
russian-man: SUFFOCATE, YOU HORRIBLE CURSED SMILEY FACE

tacoswag: STOP BEING SO VIOTLEN

Comedy: (w h e e z e)

orange_jews: sHUT THE FUCK UP

thsbdmfhjfj: JHFHODLJ

Comedy: Welcome to hell, tim

thsbdmfhjfj: TIMM Ý

a.whore: fancy

coin: 7 is good then, thank

a.whore: ye


	3. CWISPY AND TUESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

coin has created a groupchat. Participants: coin(Token Black), spaceman(Craig Tucker), beanie(Tweek Tweak), tacoswag(Clyde Donovan), russian-man(Kyle Broflovski), a.whore(Kenneth McCormick), Comedy(Jimmy Valmer), aiaiai(Leopold Stotch), satan(Stan Marsh), thsbdmfhjfj(Timmy Burch), thumbless(Scott Malkinson), orange_jews (Nunya Business)

System: "Comedy" has nicknamed "thsbdmfhjfj" as "timy"

timy: LIVING A LEI  
timy: AAAHG

beanie: can'ttt say i font agree,  
beanie: bu6 tt why,,??

orange_jews: Fuck That

Comedy: Why would you do the capitalization like that?

orange_jews: fuck the police thats why. fuck dude. 

a.whore: yea you'd like that wouldn't you CARTMN

aiaiai: Is this something we're doing now?

beanie: huys irrt4 is 4 annd tgat means its almost 430 wwhuch makes ut basicallyt 5 whih gives m only two houurs to ger ready ti go and thtne k need ti account or the time ut will take ti get ti toikens viOuse, which meams yhat o only yhave an hiur to get ready!!

-spaceman-

s: tweek  
s: hear me out  
s: what if we asked token if you could take a little bit longer?  
b: BuT WHAT UF HE SAYSS NO  
s: then i will set back all his clocks so everyone else gets there early and you get there right on time  
b: .  
b: yhats reallt nice,..  
s: i'm here for you, okay?  
b: ttganks, craigh

coin has created a groupchat. Participants: coin(Token Black), spaceman(Craig Tucker), beanie(Tweek Tweak), tacoswag(Clyde Donovan), russian-man(Kyle Broflovski), a.whore(Kenneth McCormick), Comedy(Jimmy Valmer), aiaiai(Leopold Stotch), satan(Stan Marsh), thsbdmfhjfj(Timmy Burch, timy), thumbless(Scott Malkinson), orange_jews (Nunya Business)

thumbless: am i invited to The Sleepover

orange_jews: nope, you thound thtupid

russian-man: oh fuck off cartman

orange_jews: SHUT UP JEW

coin: yes, scott, you are invited  
coin: you're cool B^)

System: "tuesday" has joined via invitation

satan: hey wendy

coin: hello wendy

tacoswag: hi wendy

orange_jews: sup wendy

russian-man: how's the family, wendy?

tuesday: YOU'RE MAKING MY NAME SOUND LIKE GIBBERISH

tacoswag: that was the point, wasn't it?

coin: it was

beanie: WHATD  
beanie: ISNWENDY COMING

coin: i'd assume that's her choice, but probably

tuesday: If I can bring Bebe and you idiots won't ask me to like, show my tits, whatever. I'll be there.

coin: yeah we're idiots but the majority of us are just big fuckin homos  
coin: you know cartman tho

orange_jews: FUCK

a.whore: yeah you'd like that wouldnt you CARTMEN

aiaiai: What is happening

System: "Cwispy" has joined the chat via invitation

coin: who the fuck

Cwispy: uwu cwyde-san

tacoswag: WHAT THE FUCK MY DUDE

coin: WHO IS THAT

Cwispy: uwu

orange_jews: OKAY I'M NOT GOING TO LIE PLEASE KICK WHOEVER THIS IS

satan: I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE EVER AGREED ON SOMETHING

russian-man: what the fLYING FUCK I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE FOR LIKE HALF AN HOUR BUT THEN THERES A CWISPY

tuesday: Why

aiaiai: Why

a.whore: i mean i can get behind that

Cwispy: oh no ken is in this chat?? aight i'm out.

System: "Cwispy" has left the chat

coin: whAt the fuck was that 

tuesday: I'd assume a Cwispy

coin: this is chaos  
coin: get y'all asses ready for a Sleepover  
coins: letd fuckine GO


End file.
